


More fanart for World Ain't Ready (but by a different artist) PLUS FAN VIDEO

by Syysmyrskytuuli



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fanvids, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syysmyrskytuuli/pseuds/Syysmyrskytuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for World Ain't Ready by Idiopathicsmile. (And now also a fan video.)</p><p>I already posted these on my Tumblr (<a href="http://vapaus-ystavyys-tasaarvo.tumblr.com/">vapaus-ystävyys-tasaarvo</a>) but I figured why not post them here too? There are a whole bunch of them by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The characters in their natural habitats or something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World Ain't Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> Some of you might have seen these around on Tumblr. This was a project I started to make a music video of World Ain't Ready. My plan is to post them here over an uncertain period of time. I don't want to just lump all the pictures in one post.
> 
> [This is my fanart tag](http://vapaus-ystavyys-tasaarvo.tumblr.com/tagged/fan-art-by-me)  
> [And here is the video](http://vapaus-ystavyys-tasaarvo.tumblr.com/post/124590215399/a-fan-music-video-okay-fine-a-slideshow-really) (PLEASE WATCH IT TOO!)

**The ABC "Justice Club"**

_For the first time in years, he finds himself sketching real people again. Suddenly his algebra notebook is half filled with scribbled portraits: Musichetta arguing with Bahorel, mid-hand gesture. Jehan’s look of concentration as he drafts a petition. Courfeyrac stretched out with one arm around Jehan’s shoulders and his feet in Marius’s lap. Enjolras and Combeferre, heads bowed together, conspiring. Cosette lugging a giant stack of books about alternative energy. Enjolras scowling at the mention of corporate personhood. Joly’s patented “everyone get ready, I’m about to make an awful joke” smile. Enjolras brandishing a pencil as he talks about voter registration._

Joly’s based on this:

_He and Joly have never spoken directly to each other, but. Joly laughs at Grantaire’s jokes sometimes and he’s fun to draw. He walks with a cane a lot of the time, but when he’s sitting he holds it like a baton or uses it to poke Bossuet. He’s so ticklish, Musichetta can reduce him to helpless laughter by wiggling her fingers from the other side of the room. It’s incredible._

Grantaire is in the room but he’s in neither of these pictures because it’s kind of from his point of view, you know? And because he’s sort of separating himself from the others. Whatever.

I had no idea what Mrs. Hucheloup teaches. Somehow I ended up choosing biology. It seemed appropriate somehow?

**Grantaire's Room**

I actually don't have a quote for this. Sadly enough. Nothing just seemed to fit. So instead just feel free to play spot the reference. You get points whenever you find something that was mentioned in the story.

My designs for Éponine's clothes, with colour variants. Based on the author's description:

_courfeyrac describes eponine as looking goth, but this is because she wears dark eye makeup and courfeyrac does not pick up on the subtleties of teen subcultures. she has more of an alternative-y, slightly rocker chick, slightly post-apocalyptic tinkerbell vibe. that is a terrible description but fortunately i am not a costumer. she makes her own dresses and then wears them with an army jacket and sneakers or boots. basically she likes pretty things but won’t totally commit to it? i think her hair is probably not its original color, but that whatever color it is, the roots are kind of showing._

[Here](http://idiopath-fic-smile.tumblr.com/post/105241047648/hey-sorry-if-youve-talked-about-this-before-and) is where I got the detailed descriptions in general.

 

Is this an okay number of pictures for one "chapter"? Should it be less? Should it be more?


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from Enjolras and Grantaire's first week of detentions together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!

**First sight**

_Grantaire rubs his eyes, yawning until his jaw cracks. He rests his head on the desk and pulls the knit cap over the top of his face. He’s spent the last couple of years honing the ability to sleep anywhere. If you play your cards right, detention is just a somewhat uncomfortable nap._

_Apparently, fate has other plans. Or, more likely, fate doesn’t give a shit._

_“Hey,” says someone. A guy’s voice, not familiar. “Hey,” it repeats._

_It takes another few seconds to realize that the voice is addressing him, that the reason it sounds so loud is because the speaker is standing right next to Grantaire’s desk. He pulls himself upright, peeling up his cap to crack one eye open against the florescent light._

_Almost from his peripheral vision, he registers blond curls, a noble profile, fierce eyes that are just—wow. Grantaire swallows and glances down at his hands, the motion almost involuntary, like looking away from the sun. There’s a smudge of green on his thumb. Weird, he can’t remember the last time he drew anything green._

I forgot about the pulling himself upright part. And the peeling up his cap part. Oh well. ARTISTIC LICENCE.

**Grantaire no**

_‘This is so stupid,’ Grantaire thinks, because it is. But the thought is so familiar that it recedes into the background noise of his mind, so it doesn’t have much bearing on his actions._

_His actions are to kick the chair again._


	3. Asking out and coming out (and then really coming out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire fake-asking Enjolras out, fake-coming out to the school.
> 
> And Grantaire actually coming out to Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have some trouble deciding which order I'm doing these in. I considered going chronologically but I couldn't make it work. So thematically it is.

**Asking out**

_Enjolras’s knuckles are white on the fork. It makes a weird rattling sound against the table. Then he takes a deep breath and sits up straighter, like he’s steeling himself, like he’s bracing for some bullshit joke and Grantaire wants to laugh at how little he feels like joking right now._

_“You were right,” Grantaire says. “About—some things.” ‘Do this once,’ he thinks. ‘Make it look good.’ He takes a deep breath, summons the most sincere voice he can. “About us. I think we should date. Enjolras,” he says, “will you go to prom with me?”_

_It feels like jumping off a cliff, or in front of a loaded gun. Marius makes a high-pitched noise. Musichetta mouths‘Oh my god.’ Jehan may or may not gasp. And even though he had to know this was coming, Enjolras is gaping at Grantaire. Combeferre keeps glancing between the two of them, still frowning._

_Most of the lunch room is staring, and it occurs to him suddenly that Enjolras is under no obligation to say yes. Enjolras could still be angry about yesterday. Enjolras could have realized if even Grantaire thinks a plan is stupid, it’s probably worth abandoning. Enjolras might have already found some sketchy Craigslist replacement._

_Enjolras could say no, and leave Grantaire standing here._

I sadly had to leave Musichetta out. I just couldn’t make her fit in this composition. I feel bad about it though. It was either her or Marius and I wanted to get Marius’s ridiculous expression in the picture. Plus I’d already drawn the first one so I would have had to redraw the foreground for that one too.

… Okay I can’t help myself: I really want to add another quote too. Spoilers for the last chapter: (Decode with [Rot13](http://rot13.com/) to read)

_Rawbyenf pbafvqref guvf. “Ur pbhyq cebonoyl thrff ubj V sryg, fvapr V’ir orra vaperqvoyl boivbhf sebz gur frpbaq V ernyvmrq V yvxrq lbh.”_

_Tenagnver funxrf uvf urnq. “Fbeel, jura jnf guvf fhccbfrq yvtugavat obyg?”_

_“Gur qnl lbh nfxrq zr bhg va sebag bs rirelbar,” fnlf Rawbyenf. Ng Tenagnver’f hapbzceruraqvat ybbx, ur nqqf, “V qba’g xabj. Vg jnf—oenir, naq cevapvcyrq. Nyfb cerggl ubg?”_

_“Hz,” fnlf Tenagnver. “V gubhtug lbh jrer ubeevsvrq?”_

_“Bu, V jnf.”_

 

**Coming out**

_ They reach Enjolras’s house in silence. It’s still shockingly unremarkable. Grantaire yanks the gear into park and rests his face on the steering wheel. _

_ “Uh,” says Enjolras. _

_ “ _ Don’t say anything _ ,” Grantaire bites out. If he has to hear one more word, Grantaire is going to—well, probably curl up in a ball and start shaking again.  _

_ From the passenger seat, there’s the click of a seatbelt. He sucks in another breath, waiting for the sound of the car door.  _

_ It doesn’t come. Instead, there is a light tap at his elbow. Grantaire looks up. Enjolras has climbed out of his seat, hovering awkwardly over the gear shift. Watching Grantaire’s face very carefully, he reaches out and pats his shoulder, as if Grantaire was an ailing lion—something delicate but capable of mauling. _

 


	4. Book Krakens and Rad Eagles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's a homophobic slur in the second picture. (But it leads to rad eagles, if that helps?)

**Book kraken**

_Musichetta claps her hands together. “Combeferre. Book Kraken. Go.”_

This is one of the first ones I drew. Unfortunately it shows.

 

**Graffiti**

_When he goes to drop off his lunch bag, someone’s written “FAG” on his locker in large, black letters. Presumably, in case he forgets. He wishes he had a can of paint. He wishes he had the energy to be angry about it, that he had a goddamn teaspoon of fire in his heart._

_He stares at it until the warning bell rings, thinking, ‘At least they managed to spell it right.’_

 

**Eagles are rad.**

_“No, wait!” Bossuet looks very self-satisfied. “Eagle.”_

_“Yes!” Joly half-shouts, head bobbing with enthusiasm. “‘Eagle’, make it say 'eagle’!”_

_–_

_“Yes!” says Joly. “Eagles are rad!”_

_Grantaire tacks on an S, and dutifully adds, 'ARE RAD.’ “The people need to know,” he says solemnly._

_Joly cackles and punches the air._

_“Nice,” says Bossuet, leaning against Eddie’s locker. “Not sure it’s complete without a visual aid, though.”_

_“Ooh, draw an eagle!” yells Joly. He points a finger at Grantaire. “R, I challenge you right now to draw the raddest eagle you can!”_

_“Rad as science will allow,” Bossuet agrees._

 

_ _

_"_ **Ahem"**

_“I’m glad we were here to witness this moment,” Bossuet says. “But, and I don’t think this can be overlooked, maybe he needs a skateboard?”_

_“You may be correct,” says Grantaire._

_“Raddest eagle in history,” says Joly._

_“Ahem,” says Vice Principal Javert._


	5. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends being supportive of each other.
> 
> (And speaking of supportive, thank you for the kudos and comments! ❤)
> 
> Sorry for taking so long! I kind of forgot about this...

  **Reassigning Seats**

 

> _“Move,” Jehan commands._
> 
> _Jehan’s sweater looks like something a grandma would knit if she’d laced her tea with LSD. It’s about three sizes too big, and covered with ladybugs. Their wings are red and spangly; their mouths, cheerful little V’s of yarn. Somehow, Jehan still gives the impression of a person about to fuck shit up. Grantaire has no idea what’s happening anymore._  

 

  **Comfort, Éponine-Style**

 

> _"He’s a douchebag,“ says Eponine flatly. She wiggles her toes._
> 
> _If he was, this would all be so much easier, thinks Grantaire._
> 
> _"He’s really not, though,” he says. Because that’s the thing. Enjolras wants what’s best for the world all the time, so earnestly that it’s almost hard to watch. He loves his friends. He loves his country. He believes in people. Just not, you know, Grantaire._
> 
> _“No,” says Eponine. “He is. He makes you sad, I get to call him a douchebag. That’s how it works, get with the program.” She starts in on the other foot. “Hey, when I’m done, want me to do your toes?”_
> 
> _It’s early March, so it’s not like anyone’s going to see Grantaire’s bare feet for months._
> 
> _"Yeah, sure,“ he says. He picks his head up off the ground long enough to give her a weak half smile. "What would I do without you?”_

 

**'I'll give them a reaction.'**

 

> _“Hey, Jehan,” he says. “Your shoes are looking a little ‘white flag of defeat.’ Want me to fix them?” He gestures with the marker, fumbling for something that will ease some of the tension, make Jehan smile. “Walt Whitman and Edgar Allen Poe mud wrestling? Emily Dickinson flipping Hemingway the bird?”_
> 
> _Jehan grins, eyes flashing. “Fuck it,” he says. “Fuck it. Grantaire, draw me flowers.”_


	6. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main couple being coupley!

**“Oh, Enjolras. You’re so smart. So good at math.”**

> _“What about tip,” Mike grits out as he counts the change and hands it woodenly to Enjolras. “I was five minutes early—”_
> 
> _“Right,” says Enjolras. He tilts his head to one side. “Sorry, I always forget, I know it’s twenty percent for waitstaff and barbers. How much do you tip a homophobe? I—zero percent, right? Zero?” His tone is flippant but his eyes are bright with purpose. He glances over at Grantaire as if for confirmation. “Pretty sure it’s zero.”_
> 
> _Grantaire’s whole body is so confused. His fight or flight system is in turmoil, his libido is having a grand old time, and he’s not breathing enough. Mostly, he’s got to force himself not to hug Enjolras, although come to think of it— Grantaire goes to throw an arm across those perfect shoulders; surely he’s allowed that much at this point. He only realizes mid-motion how much taller Enjolras is, how awkward this is going to look, even if Grantaire stands on tip-toes. It’s too late to take it back, so Grantaire slides his arm around Enjolras’s waist instead, trying not to think about it too hard._

 

**“Can I watch with you?”**

> _There’s something surprisingly intimate about laughter in close proximity. Grantaire sort of wishes he’d known that ahead of time, could’ve taken it into consideration. The sense-memory of being crowded up against Enjolras as his body shakes was absolutely information Grantaire didn’t need. The better it feels, the worse this is for Grantaire in the long run, and it feels very good._

 

**“Oh my God Grantaire, just—bite me already.”**

> _“Are you looking out for my honor right now?” Enjolras asks. “It’s not an issue. I didn’t have any grand ideas about my first time.” A corner of his mouth twitches, and Grantaire realizes belatedly he’s being quoted. “Anyway, it’s not sex. It’s not even kissing. It’s letting someone bite you, one time, kind of slowly. I’ve never understood the appeal.”_
> 
> _From Grantaire’s very limited experience, this is doing the act a disservice, but he can’t think of a way to say, like, ‘this is gonna involve a lot more sucking than you seem to realize, dude,’ without sounding incredibly creepy. And it would be convincing, he can see that. The longer they stay in this room, the more they’re going to need a cover story._
> 
> _“If you’re sure,” he hears himself say._
> 
> _“I’m sure,” says Enjolras. His brow furrows with sudden concern. “Are you alright with this? I mean, don’t feel pressured or—”_
> 
> _“I’m fine,” says Grantaire, trying to smirk. “I mean, I hear it’s just biting someone, one time, kind of slowly.”_


	7. Frankenstein Pony, Poseidon Duck, and Flower Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening titles to the [video](http://vapaus-ystavyys-tasaarvo.tumblr.com/post/124590215399/a-fan-music-video-okay-fine-a-slideshow-really) I made. Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to make textless versions.
> 
> Thank you _so much_ for the comments and kudos!

One of the things I learned working on this project was how much I apparently enjoy drawing cartoon animals. That was new to me.  _Especially_ cartoon animals with some sort of weird clothes or something.

 

Luckily this story gave me plenty of inspiration.

 

**Frankenstein Pony**

 

 

> _So instead they listen to music—on Grantaire’s ancient boom box because his laptop speakers are beyond any repair—and draw. Well, Grantaire draws, Eponine colors. He’s working on a series of ponies decorated like monsters._
> 
> _“Got anything to smoke?” Eponine asks after a few minutes._
> 
> _Grantaire shrugs. “Cigarettes. Nothing else. You?” She shakes her head. “Tell your dealer to get his ass out of prison, this sucks.”_
> 
> _Eponine picks out the pony covered in Frankenstein scars. "Quit calling him that, he’s my friend. I’ve known him since I was four.”_
> 
> _It’s hard to imagine Montparnasse as a child, mostly because Grantaire can’t picture him not selling drugs. Whenever he tries, he just gets the mental image of a guy passing out candy behind the school, secretly cutting the Pixy Stix with, like, sand._
> 
> _“When’s he getting out?” says Grantaire instead._
> 
> _“Five months.” Eponine delicately shades the pony with a blue crayon. She has a good sense of color. He’d tell her that, but she’s weird about compliments sometimes._
> 
> _“Ugh,” says Grantaire. “God, we might as well just get a hobby or something.”_

 

 

**Poseidon Duck**

 

 

> _ Jehan is reading instead of paying attention in World Myth. Nobody could blame him for that. The funny thing is, the book he's sneaking is The Iliad. It may even be in the original Greek; Grantaire only catches a glimpse of it as they pass notes back and forth. _
> 
> _ He grabs the picture he'd been drawing (a duck dressed as Poseidon and wearing a snorkel) and scribbles on the back, _ you are the worst at slacking ever.
> 
> _ Jehan's reply comes a few minutes later: _I took World Mythology to learn  world mythology.   I'm not letting World Mythology get in the way of that. (This duck is amazing. Can I keep it?)
> 
> sure, as long as you promise to take him on walks & clean up after

 

(My problem with this one: what does "dressed as Poseidon" even mean? The dude barely has any clothes on ever!) 

 

**Such Cool Shoes**

 

 

> _The last flower is finished about thirty seconds before the bell. The shoes are a riot of color, half Monet, half acid trip._
> 
> _"So, we’ll talk about the rest at the meeting, then?" says Jehan. Everyone—well, everyone who had been paying attention—nods. "Good," he says. Then he beams. "Holy hell," he says in a hushed voice, "these are_ such cool shoes. _"_

 

 

 


	8. Bahorel's Mix CDs, Robot Owl, and Astro Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end credits to the [video](http://vapaus-ystavyys-tasaarvo.tumblr.com/post/124590215399/a-fan-music-video-okay-fine-a-slideshow-really) I made. Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to make textless versions.

Continuing with the theme of cartoon animals. (Plus some (intentionally) terrible drawings of fists.)

 

**Bahorel's Mix CDs**

 

> "Well, yeah," says Bahorel, who's got this irritating habit of never being wrongfooted by anything. "I'm basically a role model." Yesterday, he pierced his own belly button with a safety pin because he was bored in class. Grantaire nods. "Step one to building up my child army," Bahorel muses.
> 
> "Dream big, man," says Grantaire, handing over the pile of CDs.
> 
> "Oh, awesome." Bahorel reaches into his backpack and pulls out a bulging plastic bag full of jewel cases. He dumps it onto Grantaire's desk. "Trade."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Grantaire peers inside. It’s a pile of mixes, if he had to guess, given that none of them have album titles and they're all labeled things like, "songs about birds (that aren't really about birds)" and "WHAM KAPOW KAPOW" and "Spy rock!!!!" One CD case has no words at all, and is just covered in penguin stickers.
> 
> "Did you think I was just gonna take a bunch of your shit?" says Bahorel. "Have some faith."
> 
> Grantaire, stupidly, is almost choked up. "Thanks, bro," he manages.

\--

> If Bahorel's mixes are an art form, he’s in an abstract phase. Grantaire listens to "Spy rock!!!!" from passing period through the first half of Algebra, and it's the weirdest playlist he's ever heard: there's two tangoes in a row, some overblown new wave song, rock, a jazz instrumental piece, something classical with a harpsichord, techno, rock again, country, and then what seems to be just straight-up a chapter of an audio book.
> 
> It’s easy to find the Enjolras mix. ‘songs for tearing shit down’ is covered in crappy drawings of raised fists (so crappy Grantaire can only identify them because they’re labeled that way). 

 

**Robot Mafia Owl**

 

> In World Myth, they’re watching some terrible eighties movie so Mr. Clark can work on his online dating profile or whatever in peace. The acting is so bad, it feels like everyone’s delivering their lines by accident, and Grantaire could do better special effects on MS Paint. He feels bad for everybody who spent money to see this movie when it came out, although maybe they didn’t know any better. It was the eighties, after all.
> 
> There aren’t any relatable characters, but for some reason, there is a robot owl flying around ancient Greece. Jehan and Grantaire spend most of the hour passing notes about the owl, detailing its increasingly elaborate backstory. That owl is at the root of everything, they decide. Gods and heroes may come and go, and say some very stilted words, but that owl is the one pulling the strings, from within its tiny mechanical talons.
> 
> Grantaire draws the owl with a hat like a 1920’s mafia boss, puffing on a cigar. Jehan captions it with a haiku. The movie never gets better, but the time goes by fast enough. If Jehan occasionally loses focus and needs to be poked out of a dreamy-eyed reverie—well, on some level, Grantaire gets where he’s coming from.

 

The one and only **Astro Cat**

 

> “You guys, I’m gonna be a tutor,” Joly enthuses. “A professional tutor!”
> 
> “You’re being paid?” says Musichetta.
> 
> Joly beams. “In art,” he says. “Grantaire is paying me in a lifetime supply of art.” Bossuet and Musichetta exchange a look. There is a lot of humor in the look, enough to skate towards ominous.
> 
> “What,” says Grantaire.
> 
> “I hope you realize you’ve committed to illustrating Joly’s whole webcomic,” Musichetta tells him.
> 
> “Oh frick,” says Joly, in a voice filled with awe. “I didn’t even think of that. Frick. This is awesome.”
> 
> Grantaire looks back and forth between the three of them. “Just what am I on the hook for?” he asks, only kind of pleadingly.
> 
> “Oh, don’t worry, it’s super charming,” says Bossuet. “Astro-cat. It’s the adventures of a cat astronaut—”
> 
> “And you passed up the chance to call it Catstronaut?” Grantaire butts in. “Really?”
> 
> Joly shakes his head. “Too late, I already registered the domain name. Are you free on Wednesdays after school?”
> 
> “Yeah, dude,” says Grantaire.
> 
> “Cool! We can get in a solid two hours of math, no problem,” says Joly, cheerfully, like this is not the worst possible thing a person could do with their time. Now that it’s not an abstract idea, the prospect of a full two hours dedicated to Algebra makes his palms sweat. Joly continues, untroubled, “and then we can talk character designs. Grantaire,” he says, turning serious, “how are you at drawing exploding rocket ships?”
> 
> In spite of the churning in his stomach, Grantaire smiles. “Finally, someone’s asking the real questions.”

 


	9. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gonna try and embed the video itself here. It seems like a good way to close this off, right?

I added subtitles/captions too! I promise they're proper ones, none of those automatically created things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Btw, I just posted two chapters at the same time so if you missed chapter eight, go check that out too?)
> 
> And that's it! Thank you so much for checking out my art and hopefully also watching the video and giving me all those lovely comments and kudos. ♥♥♥
> 
> [Here is the video on Tumblr](http://vapaus-ystavyys-tasaarvo.tumblr.com/post/124590215399/a-fan-music-video-okay-fine-a-slideshow-really) (one more time) if you want to share it or something maybe? x)


End file.
